Hunter of Remnant
by The World Arcana
Summary: 4 orang dan 4 kekuatan bersatu untuk memusnahkan para Grimm di dunia bernama Remnant bersama dengan ratunya. Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Erza Scarlet dan Natsu Dragneel. Mereka adalah Team Shine(SNNE). Petualangan, cinta dan persahabatan bersatu menjadi 1 paket dalam Hunter of Remnant
1. Chapter 1

Name: Hunter of Remnant

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Friendship, Adventure

Rating: M

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Pyrrha Nikos, Sasuke Uchiha x Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel x Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc x Ruby Rose, Sun Wukong x Blake Belladona, dll.

Chapter 1: Welcome to Remnant

-Valley of the End, Land of Fire-

Naruto Uzumaki dan Sasuke Uchiha... Dua sahabat yang telah ditakdirkan untuk bertarung karena status mereka sebagai reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra Otsutsuki sedang melihat satu sama lain setelah pertarungan mereka di **_Valley of the End_**. Kondisi mereka sangat buruk... Tubuh memar-memar penuh luka, baju mereka sudah hancur-hancuran dan juga salah satu tangan mereka putus setelah mereka mengadu jutsu terakhir mereka.

"Kenapa kau berusaha sekeras ini untuk menghentikanku, Naruto?"

"Karena aku adalah temanmu dan aku tidak ingin kau menjadi musuh seluruh dunia, Sasuke." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Melihatmu seperti ini entah kenapa aku merasakan sakitmu juga Sasuke."

Sasuke hanya mendengus saat mendengar perkataan rival sekaligus sahabatnya itu dan dia pun berkata "Baiklah, aku mengaku... Aku kalah darimu, Naruto."

"Ini bukan masalah menang atau kalah!!! Yang aku lakukan hanyalah menyadarkan temanku yang suka menggerutu, itu saja."

"Terserah kau saja, Naruto." Balas Sasuke saat melihat Naruto marah-marah padanya tapi dia tersenyum karena dia menyadari sekaligus senang dia mempunyai sahabat seperti Naruto.

"Kau tahu, Sasuke... Entah kenapa aku serasa mengantuk sekali."

"Aku juga sama Naruto..."

"Disana Kakashi-sensei!!!" Teriak seorang gadis berambut merah muda pendek pada pria berambut silver bermasker di dekatnya dan dia pun kemudian mendekati Naruto dan Sasuke.

"Bagaimana Sakura?" Tanya Kakashi yang cemas saat melihat murid perempuan satu-satunya itu bergetar seolah tengah menahan kesedihannya.

Gadis yang bernama Sakura itu kemudian menatap gurunya dengan air mata yang terus menetes dari kedua bola matanya "Mereka berdua telah tiada, sensei."

Erza Scarlet, mantan guild master ketujuh dari **_Fairy Tail_** saat ini sedang berbincang dengan sang ibu yang bernama Eileen Belserion yang dulu menjadi musuh saat **_Fairy Tail_** dan para light guild di Fiore melawan **_Alvarez_** yang dipimpin oleh Zeref Dragneel, kakak dari rekannya yang bernama Natsu Dragneel. Dalam perang melawan Zeref serta Acnologia itu juga memakan banyak korban seperti Makarov Dreyar yang tewas saat dia menggunakan Fairy Law untuk mengalahkan banyak tentara **_Alvarez_** yang menggempur **_Magnolia_** , Lucy Heartfillia yang memperbaiki kata-kata di buku **_END_** yang bisa menyembuhkan Natsu dengan imbalan nyawanya sendiri dan masih banyak lagi.

"Jadi kaa-chan, kau bukan benar-benar naga yang berasal dari 400 tahun lalu?"

"Ya begitulah, aku hanyalah **_Enchanters_** biasa yang kebetulan mempelajari **_Dragon Slayer Magic_** dari sebuah tome kuno di sebuah kuil dan kemudian aku tinggal di Rosemary Village bersamamu. Setelah penculikanmu untuk dibawa ke **_Tower of Heaven_**... Aku memutuskan untuk membalas dendam ke Zeref tapi aku tidak bisa melakukannya karena kutukannya walaupun aku sudah masuk ke dalam anggota Spriggan 12. Jadi aku membantu rekanmu yang bernama Natsu itu secara diam-diam untuk mengalahkan Zeref."

"Hmm..."

"Ada apa Erza-chan?"

"Kalau kau berbohong tentang masa lalumu apa kau juga berbohong saat berbicara tentang ayah?"

Melihat tatapan tajam putrinya, Eileen pun mengambil nafas dalam-dalam dan berkata "Ya aku juga berbohong tentang itu. Ayahmu bukanlah seorang kaisar dari sebuah kerajaan di masa lalu tapi dia adalah seorang pemuda tampan berambut pirang spiky dengan kemampuan yang tidak biasa."

"Tidak biasa apa maksudmu, kaa-chan?"

"Dia bertarung tidak seperti para penyihir yang mempunyai sihir ataupun kutukan yang dimiliki **_Etherious_**. Dia menggunakan sesuatu bernama **_Chakra_**."

" ** _Chakra_**... Aku belum pernah mendengarnya."

"Aku juga baru mendengarnya dari dia." Balas Eileen dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan sedih "Dia bilang **_Chakra_** adalah kemampuan spiritual yang bisa membuatnya menggunakan sesuatu yang bernama **_Ninjutsu_**. Tapi kekuatan **_Chakra_** miliknya memiliki kelemahan yang cukup fatal."

"Apa itu?"

" ** _Chakra_** terhubung dengan life force, jadi kalau chakra dia habis maka dia akan mati."

Erza pun terkejut saat mendengar ayahnya mempunyai kemampuan yang unik dan berbahaya seperti itu, kemudian dia berkata "Jadi kaa-chan, bisa kau memberitahu nama dari tou-chan?"

"Minato Namikaze, itu lah nama ayahmu Erza-chan." Jawab Eileen dan dia pun tersenyum saat melihat raut wajah kepuasan yang terpancar dari wajah ayahnya 'Minato-kun... Aku sangat rindu padamu. Apakah kau sudah bersama dengan Kushina-san sekarang? Apakah kau akan memutuskan untuk tinggal jika aku memberitahukan aku sedang mengandung anak darimu waktu itu. Entah kenapa aku merasa kita tidak akan pernah bertemu lagi.'

Seorang pemuda berambut blonde dengan baju jumpsuit berwarna hitam dan jingga serta memakai celana berwarna jingga pun membuka matanya yang berwarna biru muda dan dia pun kemudian memegang kepalanya yang serasa sakit secara tiba-tiba.

"Ugh, dimana ini? Seingatku aku sudah mati bersama dengan Sasuke setelah aku melawannya di **_Valley of the End_**. Lagipula ini terlihat seperti dunia orang yang masih hidup dibandingkan jika dengan **_Pure Land_**."

Pemuda itu kemudian terkejut saat melihat tangan kanannya masih ada padahal seingatnya tangannya telah hancur bersamaan dengan tangan kiri sahabat sekaligus rival-nya saat mereka mengadu jurus mereka. Kemudian dia melihat sahabatnya tergeletak di sebelahnya "Hei, bangun Sasuke..."

"Jangan ganggu aku Naruto, aku masih mengantuk. Kau temui saja kedua orang tuamu dan Jiraiya. Kalau kau menemui kedua orang tuaku dan kakakku, kumohon bangunkan aku."

"Aku akan dengan senang hati melakukan itu tapi sepertinya, ehmm kita tidak berada di **_Pure Land_** Sasuke."

Pemuda bergaya rambut pantat ayam serta memakai baju berwarna abu-abu dengan lambang kipas di belakang tubuhnya yang bernama Sasuke itu pun menatap pemuda bernama Naruto itu dengan kedua matanya yang berwarna onyx dan berkata "Apa maksudmu, Naruto? Bukannya kita sudah mati setelah pertarungan kita? Dan kenapa tanganku bisa sembuh seperti sedia kala. Dan kalau kita masih hidup, kita berada dimana? Aku tahu kita tidak berada di **_Pure Land_**."

"Aku bisa menjawabnya..."

"Rikudou-jiji!!!"

Sasuke pun menghiraukan teriakan Naruto yang merasa senang saat melihat Hagoromo dan dia pun langsung mengaktifkan **_Eternal Mangekyou Sharingan_** dan **_Choku Tomoe Rinnegan_** miliknya dan menatap Hagoromo dengan itu "Jelaskan..."

"Kalian berada di sebuah dunia bernama **_Remnant_** , aku yang mengirimkan kalian berdua kesini."

"Kenapa?"

"Kenapa kau mengirimkan kami berdua kesini, sialan!!!"

 ** _Greeepp_**

"Tenangkan dirimu itu, Sasuke..." Ucap Naruto meskipun dia harus mendapatkan tatapan tajam dari dua mata berbeda warna milik Sasuke itu.

"Aku tidak bisa tenang, Naruto!!!" Balas Sasuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku pikir setelah kematianku, aku bisa bertemu dengan kakakku dan kedua orang tuaku. Tapi tiba-tiba saja dia seenaknya saja membawa kita ke tempat yang bahkan kita berdua tidak tahu. Aku tahu kita berdua adalah reinkarnasi putranya dan memiliki sebagian kekuatannya tapi... Tapi dia tidak berhak melakukan ini pada kita, Naruto!!!"

" **Hentikan itu** , **Uchiha**..." Ucap Naruto yang tubuhnya telah dikuasai oleh **_Kurama_** , **_Bijuu_** ekor sembilan sekaligus salah satu dari partner Naruto " **Aku yakin jiji mempunyai suatu alasan untuk ini**."

"Aku membangkitkan kalian berdua karena aku agak merasa bersalah pada kalian." Ucap Hagoromo dan krmudian dia melanjutkan "Aku telah memberikan kekuatan pada kalian tapi aku juga memberikan beban berat yang harus kalian pikul... Sudah melawan Madara, kalian juga diharuskan melawan ibuku yang kekuatannya berkali-kali lipat dari Madara dan juga karena status kalian sebagai reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra kalian menjadi terlibat dalam pertarungan sampai mati mereka."

"Jiji, aku sudah bilang padamu kalau aku bukan bertarung dengan Sasuke untuk memenuhi takdir berdarahku sebagai seorang reinkarnasi Ashura tapi aku melakukan itu untuk membawa dia kembali dan menyadarkannya."

"Tapi tetap saja pertarungan itu terjadi dan kalian berdua tewas sama seperti para pendahulu kalian." Bantah Hagoromo dan itu mrmbuat sang reinkarnasi Ashura dan Indra itu terdiam "Masa depan kalian itu masih cerah, jadi karena itu aku memberikan kesempatan kedua pada kalian di tempat ini untuk memulai hidup baru serta membangun persahabatan kalian kembali setelah terputus cukup lama."

Sasuke yang mendengar itu pun kemudian me-nonaktifkan kedua mata spesialnya dan berkata "Hmm, itu tawaran yang bagus **_Rikudou Sennin_**. Aku juga ingin memulai hidupku dari awal lagi. Tapi aku bisa bertanya sesuatu kan?"

"Apa itu?"

"Apa kami masih bisa kembali ke **_Elemental Nation_**?"

"Bisa..." Jawab Hagoromo tapi kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi bisa aku tahu kenapa kalian berdua ingin kembali kesana, tempat yang mengira kalian berdua telah mati."

"Ini tentang **_Mugen Tsukuyomi_** , **_Rikudou_** -jiji." Balas Naruto dan dia pun melanjutkan " ** _Chakra_** kami dibutuhkan untuk membebaskan semua orang yang terkena **_Mugen Tsukuyomi_**. Kau tidak lupa tentang itu kan, jiji?"

"Aku tidak lupa..." Jawab Hagoromo dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi kalian tenang saja, aku sudah mengatasinya. **_Chakra_** Ashura dan Indra yang berada di dalam tubuh kalian itu berasal dariku juga, kalian ingat kan? Jadi aku juga bisa membebaskan mereka semua."

"Syukurlah kalau begitu..."

"Jadi, bisa kau jelaskan tentang tentang tempat ini kakek tua **_Rikudou_**? Mengingat ini adalah tempat kami menjalani hidup baru kami."

" ** _Remnan_** ** _t_** adalah sebuah dunia yang teknologinya berbeda jauh dengan **_Elemental Nation_**. **_Airship_** , teknologi dan bangunan yang lebih megah daripada bangunan di **_Elemental Nation_** dan juga senjata yang lebih hebat daripada kita yang hanya menggunakan kunai, shuriken, dan juga senjata ninja lainnya. _**Remnan** **t** _juga mempunyai 4 benua... Yang pertama adalah **_Sanus_** , di benua ini terletak gunung bernama **_Mt_**. **_Glenn_** , pulau kecil bernama **_Patch_** dan juga dua dari empat kerajaan yang berada di **_Remnant_** yaitu **_Vale_** dan **_Vacuo_** , lalu di sebelah utara dari **_Kingdom of Vale_** terdapat sebuah pulau bernama **_Vytal_**. Yang kedua adalah **_Solitas_** , di tempat ini terdapat salah satu dari 4 kerajaan di **_Remnant_** yaitu **_Atlas_** dan disini juga terdapat sebuah kota bernama **_Mantle_**. Yang ketiga adalah **_Anima_** dimana salah satu dari **_Four Kingdom of Remnant_** yaitu **_Mistral_** dan **_Menagerie_** sebuah benua yang menjadi sebuah safe haven untuk para **_Faunus_**."

"Kelihatannya menarik, walaupun tempat ini tidak ada shinobi atau ninja seperti kita. Benar tidak Sasuke?" Tanya Naruto dan hanya dibalas dengan anggukan dan kata-kata khas ala Sasuke Uchiha dan juga Hagoromo terlihat tersenyum saat melihat Naruto terlihat enerjik dan bersemangat seperti biasa "Jadi bisa kau teruskan, jiji... Misalnya bisa kau jelaskan apa para penghuni dunia bernama **_Remnant_** itu bisa bertarung seperti kita?"

"Ada yang bisa bertarung dan ada juga yang tidak sama seperti orang-orang di **_Elemental Nation_**. Seorang yang bisa bertarung seperti kita dipanggil dengan **_Hunter_** atau **_Huntress_** , dan mereka bertarung menggunakan **_Aura_**."

"Apa itu **_Aura_**?"

"Aura adalah manifestasi dari jiwa seseorang di **_Remnant_** dan bisa digunakan untuk berbagai macam kemampuan. Kemampuan spesifik dari **_Aura_** serta kekuatan dari **_Aura_** tergantung dari seseorang dan bisa dilihat dari beberapa faktor seperti pengalaman, latihan dan kemampuan seseorang tersebut. Mereka juga dibekali kemampuan khusus bernama **_Semblance_**."

Sasuke yang mendengar semua penjelasan itu berkata "Aku cukup terkejut kau tahu sejauh itu tentang dunia ini..."

Hagoromo pun kemudian menghela nafas dan kemudian dia pun berkata "Aku tahu itu semua dari ibuku karena dia berasal dari sini."

"APAAAA!!!"

"Kaguya berasal dari **_Remnant_** , apa kau yakin jiji?"

"Aku yakin karena aku mendengar sendiri saat dia menceritakan tentang **_Remnant_** padaku dan juga Hamura meskipun aku masih bingung karena ibuku juga tahu sejauh itu dengan **_Remnant_** padahal dia sudah lama tidak berada di **_Remnant_**."

"Jika Kaguya berasal dari **_Remnant_** bagaimana bisa dia berada di **_Elemental Nation_**." Ucap Sasuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku tahu dia berasal dari dimensi atau dunia lain tapi tetap saja..."

"Dia terusir oleh saudaranya dari dunia ini karena dia tidak mempunyai kemampuan apapun meskipun memiliki **_Aura_** yang cukup besar tapi saat aku atau Hamura menanyakan tentang saudarinya, dia selalu mengalihkan perhatian kami. Sepertinya dia masih agak marah akan perbuatan saudarinya."

"Tentu saja dia marah, kalau aku jadi dia aku juga pasti marah jika diperlakukan seperti itu."

"Jadi Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha..." Ucap Hagoromo dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ada pesan dari kalian sebelum aku kembali ke **_Elemental Nation_**?"

"Hmmm, bisakah kau bilang pada Hinata-chan kalau aku tidak bisa menerima perasaannya **_Rikudou_** -jiji?"

"Tentu saja..." Jawab Hagoromo dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada pura-pura sedih "Sungguh malang keturunan dari saudaraku itu, sudah mencintai reinkarnasi putraku sejak lama tapi perasaannya tidak terbalas meskipun dia sudah mengatakannya. Kau memang sama seperti Ashura, Naruto... Bodoh dan tidak peka."

"Oyy!!! Bukan salahku kalau aku dan Sasuke mati dan kau memberikan kesempatan kedua di dimensi lain jiji!!!"

"Tentu..." Balas Sasuke dengan nada mengejek dan membuat Naruto menatapnya dengan tajam.

"Bagaimana denganmu Sasuke?"

"Katakan saja pada Sakura maaf aku telah merepotkannya selama ini."

"Pesan kalian berdua akan aku sampaikan." Ucap Hagoromo dan kenudian dia melanjutkan "Oh ya, Naruto, Sasuke. Aku harap berhati-hatilah saat kalian berada disini karena disini ada monster bernama **_Grimm_** yang bisa memakan energi negatif makhluk hidup dan itu cukup kuat. Aku yakin dengan kekuatan kalian... Kalian akan baik-baik saja tapi tetap saja selalu berhati-hati dengan makhluk bernama **_Grimm_** ini, sayonara... Semoga kalian menemukan kebahagian kalian disini, Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha..."

Melihat kepergian Hagoromo, Naruto pun menatap partner-nya itu dan berkata "Jadi apa yang harus kita lakukan, Sasuke?"

"Pertama-tama kita harus mencari penginapan dan juga membeli baju karena baju kita kelihatan terlalu mencolok dan tidak sesuai dengan trend orang **_Remnant_** lalu kita mencari informasi tentang **_Remnant_**."

Natsu, Happy dan Erza serta Eileen sedang berjalan menyusuri jalan di **_Magnolia_** karena mereka baru saja menyelesaikan misi. Erza kemudian menatap rekannya satu tim itu dan mendesah saat melihat ekspresi dari Natsu yang selalu murung setelah kematian Lucy. Biasanya dia akan senang kalau mendapatkan misi yang mengharuskan dia untuk bertarung tapi ekspresi dia datar sekali dan tidak terlihat raut wajah bahagia yang biasa dia tampilkan padanya dan teman-temannya. Eileen kemudian menepuk pundak anaknya dan menyengamati putrinya untuk tidak menyerah pada Natsu karena dia yakin kalau Natsu akan kembali seperti sedia kala.

"Eileen-san..."

"Ada apa Natsu-kun?"

"Apa ada kabar yang datang dari **_Alvarez_**?" Tanya Natsu.

" ** _Alvarez_** baik-baik saja meskipun banyak prajurit dan anggota _**Spriggan** **12**_ yang tewas dalam perang melawan **_Fairy Tail_** serta **_Ishgar_**." Jawab Eileen dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dan mereka juga kesulitan untuk mendapatkan pemimpin baru pengganti Zeref-sama."

"Kenapa mereka harus bingung? Bukannya Larcade atau August juga bisa memimpin **_Alvarez_**?"

"Mereka berdua lebih tertarik jika kau bersedia menggantikan kakakmu sebagai pemimpin di **_Alvarez_** , Natsu-kun? Lagipula kakakmu memang berencana untuk menjadikanmu sebagai pemimpin **_Alvarez_** sejak awal."

Natsu hanya terdiam saat mendengar perkataan dari Eileen dan kemudian Happy pun menunjuk sesuatu dan berkata "Hei Natsu coba lihat itu..."

Natsu pun mendekati sesuatu yang ditunjuk Happy dan dia pun berkata "Hmm, apa ini semacam portal?"

"Natsu-kun menjauhlah dari sana!!!"

"Apa-apaan ini!!!" Teriak Natsu yang terasa tubuhnya tertarik oleh portal itu 'Portal ini menarikku secara paksa, ukh... Jika aku menggunakan **_Fire Dragon King Mode_** atau **_Etherious Mode_** untuk menghancurkan portal ini maka **_Magnolia_** akan ikut hancur... Karena kota ini belum pulih sepenuhnya dari perang melawan **_Alvarez_** , tch.'

"Natsu!!!"

"Jangan kemari Erza, Happy!!! Jika kalian kesini kalian bisa ikut tertarik seperti aku." Ucap Natsu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kalian pergilah ke **_Guild_** dan beritahu Laxus tentang ini."

"Aku dan Happy tidak akan meninggalkanmu Natsu."

Melihat kedua temannya semakin mendekatinya, Natsu pun bergumam "Tch, dasar keras kepala..."

"Erza!!!"

Eileen yang melihat putrinya turut tertarik portal berwarna hitam itu bersama dengan Natsu dan Happy pun langsung berlari ke arahnya membuat dirinya turut tertarik bersamaan dengan putrinya dan kedua temannya ke dalam portal berwarna hitam itu dan kemudian portal itu menutup dan menghilang.

Setelah portal itu tertutup muncullah 3 orang yaitu dua orang sosok perempuan dan seorang pria mendatangi tempat itu. Kemudian mata gadis cilik berambut biru twin-tail pun membulat sempurna membuat sang pria berambut raven yang memakai baju berwarna putih kebiruan menatapnya "Ada apa Wendy?"

"Bau dari Natsu-nii, Erza-san, Eileen-san dan Happy menghilang di tempat ini Gray-san."

"Apa kau yakin Wendy?"

"Positif..."

"Tch..." Decih pemuda bernama Gray itu dan kemudian dia membatin sambil mengingat dua sahabatnya itu 'Dimanakah kau dan Erza, flame brain? Jangan buat kami cemas seperti ini.'

Natsu, Erza, Happy dan Eileen kemudian terlempar ke tanah dengan keras setelah mereka terbawa-bawa oleh portal itu. Melihat Erza dan Eileen serta Happy telah pingsan, Natsu yang memiliki sedikit kekuatan untuk bergerak pun berniat memegang portal yang telah membawa dia jauh dari rumah tapi belum sampai tangannya mencapai portal yang semakin lama semakin tertutup itu... Portal itu pun menutup seluruhnya dan Natsu pun kemudian menyusul teman-temannya ke alam bawah sadarnya.

Beberapa jam kemudian, Eileen pun tersadar dan melihat dirinya serta putrinya, Natsu dan Happy sedang terbaring di sebuah kasur berukuran besar "Oh jadi kau sudah sadar..."

Eileen pun kemudian melihat penyelamatnya yang merupakan pemuda berambut pirang dengan kaos berwarna orange dan jaket serta celana berwarna hitam dengan buku di tangan kanannya. Tapi yang membuat Eileen terkejut adalah pemuda itu mirip sekali dengan Minato meskipun dia memiliki semacam kumis seperti kucing tidak seperti Minato dan cambang-nya tidak sepanjang Minato, membuatnya berkata tanpa sadar "Minato-kun..."

Pemuda itu pun sedikit terkejut saat mendengar panggilan dari Eileen dan dia kemudian duduk di bangku yang dekat dari kasur yang dia tiduri dan Eileen yang sudah menyadari kesalahannya pun berkata "Hmm, maaf... Aku kira kau adalah sosok orang yang kukenal."

"Tidak apa-apa..." Balas pemuda itu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Perkenalkan namaku Naruto Uzumaki... Aku dan temanku Sasuke menemukan kalian tergeletak di wilayah sekitar rumah milik kami. Bisa aku tahu kenapa kalian bisa tergeletak disana? Dan siapa kau ini sebenarnya? Kenapa kau bisa mengenal ayahku?"

Eileen yang mendengar itu shock dan mengutuk ketidak beruntungannya saat dia harus dihadapkan dengan putra dari sosok yang pernah menjalin kasih dengannya dan kemudian dia pun menceritakan semuanya pada Naruto dan membuat dia shock bukan main saat mengetahui kalau Eileen adalah sosok kekasih ayahnya sebelum ayahnya menikahi ibunya yang bernama Kushina serta ibu dari gadis cantik berambut merah yang memiliki paras seperti Eileen yang ternyata adalah kakaknya.

"Tch, kalau tahu begini seharusnya aku menghajarnya lebih keras lagi waktu itu." Ucap Naruto yang mengepalkan tangannya "Bisa-bisanya dia meninggalkanmu yang sedang mengandung anaknya?"

"Itu salahku bukan salahnya, Naruto-kun. Karena aku tidak pernah memberitahu dia tentang Erza-chan sebelum dia kembali ke **_Elemental Nation_**." Balas Eileen dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Lagipula aku senang dia bisa kembali ke **_Elemental Nation_** dan menikahi ibumu, jadi Erza-chan bisa menjadi seorang kakak."

"Oh ya Eileen-san..."

"Ada apa, Naruto-kun?"

"Kau ini kan kekasih dari tou-chan dan juga ibu dari anaknya." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Bolehkah jika aku memanggilmu kaa-chan?"

"Tentu saja boleh." Balas Eileen dan kemudian dia pun melanjutkan "Lagipula kau juga merupakan putra dari Minato-kun, Naruto-kun."

Dengan itu, Naruto pun memeluk Eileen dengan erat dan Eileen pun turut membalas pelukannya. Yang lain pun kemudian sadar dan Erza terkejut sekaligus senang saat tahu dia mempunyai adik walaupun dari ibu yang lain tapi dia juga merasa sedih saat tahu ayahnya telah tiada. Natsu dan Happy serta Sasuke yang telah datang setelah memodifikasi **_Kusanagi_** miliknya turut bahagia atas Eileen, Erza dan Naruto... Di hari itu jugalah 4 pemburu **_Grimm_** terbaik lahir.

 ** _Naruto Uzumaki the Glowing Sun_**

 ** _Sasuke Uchiha the Crescent Moon_**

 ** _Erza Scarlet the Titania_**

 ** _And_**

 _ **Natsu Dragneel** **the Salamander**_

-To Be Continued-

AN: Done, fanfic Naruto dan RWBY pertama ane setelah ane sering berkutit di fandom **_Naruto_** dan **_Highschool DxD_**. Setelah review rant dari reviewers yang marah karena Gabriel enggak jadi pair Naruto di fic **_The Story of Four Overlord_** membuat ane males update fic **_Naruto DxD_** dan mempublish fic lama yang sudah siap untuk dipublish sejak lama. Plot Naruto, Eileen dan Erza ane ngambil dari fic ane yaitu **_The Birth of Human Faction_** yang ceritanya si Erza juga merupakan anak dari Eileen dan Minato. Di fic ini Naruto akan berpasangan dengan si cantik **_The Invicible Girl_** aka Pyrrha Nikos dan Sasuke akan berpasangan dengan Erza. Maaf untuk fans Arkos tapi Jaune bakal punya pasangan kok, jadi dont worry. Bagi yang udah pernah nonton **_RWBY_** kalian pasti sudah tau ciri khas anime atau cartoon itu yaitu senjatanya yang keren-keren kaya senjata Ruby yang gabungan antara schyte dan rifle gun. Bisa kalian beri ide senjata buat Naruto, Natsu dan Erza... Buat Sasuke sih udah yaitu pedang semacam katana yang bisa berubah bentuk menjadi rifle gun dengan nama **_Kusanagi_**. Read and Review yo...

The World Arcana


	2. Chapter 2

Name: Hunter of Remnant

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Friendship, Adventure

Rating: M

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Pyrrha Nikos, Sasuke Uchiha x Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel x Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc x Ruby Rose, Sun Wukong x Blake Belladona, dll.

Chapter 2: Meet With the Redhead

Sudah dua tahun berlalu semenjak kedatangannya di dunia bernama **_Remnant_** ini. Naruto Uzumaki dan kakaknya Erza Scarlet Belserion, sahabatnya yang bernama Sasuke Uchiha serta sahabat kakaknya yang bernama Natsu Dragneel selama 2 tahun ini mengisi hari untuk berlatih dan memburu **_Grimm_** yang mengacau di **_Remnant_**. Selama 2 tahun ini juga Naruto mengajari Erza untuk bertarung dengan **_Chakra_** karena dia juga mewarisi **_Chakra_** sama sepertinya meskipun kapasitasnya tidak sebesar dirinya yang merupakan seorang Uzumaki dan dia juga sudah menguasai dua teknik andalan ayah mereka yaitu **_Hiraishin_** **_no_** **_Jutsu_** dan **_Rasengan_**.

Saat Naruto masuk ke rumahnya, mereka pun disambut oleh Eileen dan juga seorang pria paruh baya berambut silver dengan tongkat bantu berjalan di tangannya kirinya dan tangan kanannya dia sedang memegang sebuah cangkir kopi yang diminumnya "Ah, akhirnya kalian pulang juga **_Glowing_** **_Sun_** , **_Crescent_** **_Moon_** , **_Titania_** dan **_Salamander_**."

"Kau Proffessor Ozpin dari **_Beacon_** **_Academy_**." Ucap Naruto dengan datar dan dia pun berkata "Apa tujuanmu datang kesini?"

"Aku memberikan proposal pada nona Eileen untuk mendaftarkan kalian berempat ke **_Beacon_** **_Academy_**."

"Dan kau meminta kami untuk menerimanya?" Tanya Sasuke yang sedang berada di dekat sahabatnya "Tawaran dari jendral Ironwood untuk bergabung dengan militer **_Atlas_** saja kami tolak dan kau kira kami akan bersedia masuk ke akademi milikmu ini? Kami itu tidak seperti murid-murid di akademi milikmu yang pemula dan baru belajar untuk menjadi seorang **_Hunter_** ataupun **_Huntress_** tapi kami merupakan seorang professional."

"Aku akan membayar kalian dengan mahal jika kalian bersedia untuk masuk ke Beacon." Ucap Ozpin yang tidak terlihat terintimidasi oleh dua mata berbeda warna milik Sasuke "Karena aku punya sebuah misi untuk kalian..."

Mendengar kata misi... Naruto, Sasuke, Erza dan Natsu pun langsung menatap Ozpin dengan serius dan kemudian Naruto pun berkata "Misi apa yang akan kau berikan, Ozpin?"

"Melindungi **_Beacon_** dari ancaman yang akan datang kelak." Jawab Ozpin dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku yakin sebentar lagi sang ratu akan segera bangkit jadi aku ingin menggalang segala bantuan yang aku bisa untuk melindungi Beacon dan kita semua dari dia. Aku akan mengundang seseorang masuk ke dalam **_Beacon_**... Dia memang masih sangat muda tapi yang membuatku tertarik adalah matanya."

"Maksudmu?"

"Gadis itu mempunyai mata berwarna silver dan sesuai legenda orang dengan mata berwarna silver terlahir dengan sebuah kekuatan yang tidak bisa dibayangkan." Jawab Ozpin dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan nada serius "Jadi misi kalian adalah melindungi gadis bermata silver bernama Ruby Rose itu dan juga melindungi **_Beacon_** **_Academy_** dari segala ancaman yang terjadi disana karena aku yakin gadis bernama Ruby ini adalah kunci untuk mengalahkan sang ratu."

Naruto terlihat kesal saat mendengar Ozpin terlihat akan menggunakan gadis bernama Ruby ini untuk mengalahkan sang ratu para **_Grimm_** yaitu Salem yang dia tahu dari Hagoromo merupakan kakak dari Kaguya. Naruto dan Sasuke bisa saja berhadapan langsung dengan Salem dan membunuhnya tapi untuk saat ini keberadaan Salem tidak diketahui dan mereka berdua belum tahu pasti segala kemampuan yang dia miliki dan Naruto serta Sasuke tidak ingin terkena resiko untuk melawannya sekarang "Tentukan bayaranmu dan kami akan siap untuk berangkat."

Malam harinya, Eileen Belserion pun melihat dua anaknya yaitu Naruto Uzumaki dan Erza Scarlet sedang berlatih menggunakan kekuatan yang mereka warisi dari ayah mereka yaitu **_Chakra_**. Mereka kemudian mengadu jutsu buatan ayah mereka yaitu **_Rasengan_** tapi karena pengalaman Naruto yang telah menguasai **_Rasengan_** bahkan telah berhasil memasukkan elemen ke dalam **_Rasengan_** miliknya yang tidak bisa Minato lakukan... Erza pun terlempar dan tergeletak ke tanah, kemudian Naruto mendekati Erza dan menjulurkan tangannya "Kau cukup hebat, nee-san... **_Rasengan_** milikmu sudah sebesar buatanku dan tou-chan sekarang."

"Terima kasih, Naruto." Balas Erza yang menerima juluran tangan adiknya itu untuk membantunya berdiri, kemudian dia membersihkan bajunya yang kotor dan berkata "Tapi sepertinya aku harus berlatih lebih keras lagi mengingat **_Rasengan_** milikmu masih bisa mengalahkan **_Rasengan_** milikku tadi."

"Ah, tidak usah dipikirkan nee-san. Lagipula wajar saja jika aku yang menang. Aku sudah lama menguasai **_Rasengan_** bahkan mampu melakukan apa yang tidak bisa tou-chan lakukan yaitu memasukkan unsur elemen ke dalam **_Rasengan_** milikku. Tapi menurutku kau lebih hebat dariku loh, nee-san."

"Kenapa kau bisa mengatakan itu, Naruto? Bukannya kau yang lebih hebat dariku yang sudah bisa menguasai bahkan membuat beberapa variasi **_Rasengan_** bahkan melakukan apa yang tidak bisa tou-chan lakukan dalam **_Rasengan_** -nya?"

Mendengar perkataan kakaknya dari ibu yang lain itu, Naruto pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Semua hal pasti ada awalnya, nee-san. Apa kau tahu, awal-awal aku baru bisa menggunakan ** _Rasengan_**... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan satu tangan sepertimu."

"E-Ehhh!!! Kau serius, Naruto?"

"Aku serius nee-san." Jawab Naruto yang terkekeh dalam hati melihat keterkejutan kakaknya "Pada awal aku menggunakan **_Rasengan_**... Aku tidak bisa melakukannya dengan satu tangan tapi harus dua tangan, tapi aku sadar kalau itu tidak efektif. Jadi aku menggunakan cara lain."

"Cara apa itu?"

"Dengan **_Kage Bunshin_**..." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku membuat bunshin supaya aku bisa lebih fokus untuk menyalurkan chakraku dan lalu membuat rotasi **_Rasengan_** supaya tidak memakan waktu lama. Tapi kau dengan satu tangan kau bisa melakukannya dengan mudah bahkan tou-chan membutuhkan waktu selama 3 bulan untuk melakukannya, I'm impressed nee-san."

Wajah Erza pun memerah karena pujian adiknya itu dan kemudian Eileen pun datang dan Naruto pun berkata "Akhirnya kau keluar dari persembunyianmu, kaa-san."

"Jadi kau sudah tahu kalau aku melihat latihanmu dengan Erza-chan dari tadi, Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja. Lagipula aku ini merupakan ninja tipe sensor berkat **_Kurama_**."

Erza pun menatap ibunya yang kebingungan mencari sebuah kata yang akan dikatakan pada dua anaknya itu dan dia pun berkata "Kau kenapa kaa-chan? Apa ada yang ingin kau katakan pada kami?"

"Apa kalian benar-benar harus pergi ke **_Beacon Academy_**? Aku akan sangat kesepian setelah kepergian kalian berdua serta Sasuke dan Natsu nanti."

"Maaf, kaa-chan... Tapi kami harus melakukannya." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Karena aku yakin kalau penawaran Ozpin ini akan membimbingku dan Sasuke ke Salem."

Kemudian tanpa peringatan, Eileen langsung memeluk kedua anaknya itu dan berkata "Baiklah, aku akan mengizinkan kalian untuk menjalankan misi dari Ozpin ini tapi berjanjilah satu hal padaku."

"Apa itu kaa-chan?" Tanya Erza.

"Jagalah diri kalian masing-masing, makanlah yang teratur dan juga carilah teman disana yang akan menemani kalian dalam keadaan suka dan duka."

"Kami berjanji kaa-chan..." Balas Naruto dan Erza kemudian mereka bertiga pun menghabiskan waktu terakhir mereka sebagai keluarga sebelum dia, Erza, Sasuke, dan Natsu pergi ke **_Beacon Academy_**.

-Keesokan harinya-

"Cepat dobe!!!" Teriak Sasuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Nanti kita bisa telat..."

Erza yang mendengar itu pun memicingkan tatapannya pada Sasuke dan berkata "Bisakah kau tidak memanggil adikku dengan sebutan bodoh, Sasuke?"

"Ayolah Erza-tomat, kenapa kau harus marah lagipula Naruto biasa saja dengan panggilanku tuh malah aku tidak marah dia kadang suka memanggilku teme atau kalau diartikan brengsek." Jawab Sasuke.

Mendengar panggilan ejekan Sasuke padanya, Erza pun men-summon pedang dari ketiadaan dan mengarahkannya ke leher Sasuke "Jangan panggil aku tomat, Sasuke-baka!!!"

"Jangan salahkan aku." Balas Sasuke yang sudah menaikkan kedua tangannya "Salahmu sendiri yang punya rambut semerah tomat. Untung saja aku tidak memakanmu, tomat."

'Grrr, dasar pemuda sok tampan brengsek. Sudah mengataiku, menggodaku pula... Kalau dia bukan sahabat Naruto-kun sudah ku kebiri dia sejak lama.'

Sedangkan Natsu yang melihat pertengkaran dua sosok manusia itu pun menggeleng-gelengkan kepalanya dan membatin 'Aku baru lihat ada orang yang bisa membuat perasaan Erza tidak karuan seperti ini, hmmm...'

"Maaf karena aku kalian harus menunggu lama nee-san, teme, Natsu-san.'

Melihat kedatangan adiknya, Erza pun tersenyum dan berkata "Tidak apa-apa Naruto. Jadi bisa aku tanya status misi kita kali ini?"

"Ozpin meminta kita berempat untuk bergabung ke **_Beacon Academy_** untuk melindungi Ruby Rose dan juga **_Beacon Academy_** dari semua ancaman." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan raut wajah seserius mungkin "Tapi kita juga mempunyai prioritas lain selain itu yaitu mencari tahu info apapun tentang Salem. Kekuatannya, keberadaannya dan hal apapun yang berhubungan dengan dia karena aku percaya jika dia berhasil dimusnahkan maka para **_Grimm_** yang meneror **_Remnant_** juga akan tamat karena Salem adalah **_Mother of All Grimm_**."

"Sepertinya jemputan kita telah tiba." Ucap Natsu yang menelan pil yang berguna menekan **_Motion Sickness_** yang biasa dialaminya karena dia adalah seorang **_Dragon Slayer_** yang lemah akan transportasi apapun.

"Natsu..."

"Ada apa?"

"Aku yakin di **_Beacon Academy_** akan ada seorang gadis yang akan bisa membuatmu move on dari kematian Lucy."

"Jangan seyakin itu Erza..."

'Natsu...' Batin Erza yang melihat rekan satu timnya itu naik terlebih dahulu ke sebuah **_Bullhead_** yang akan mengantarkan mereka ke **_Beacon_** ** _Academy_** tapi kemudian dia merasakan sebuah tepukan di bahunya "Naruto..."

"Jangan sedih seperti itu nee-san, aku yakin Natsu akan kembali seperti dulu."

Perjalanan mereka pun berjalan dengan normal bahkan Natsu terlihat tidak mengalami **_Motion Sickness_** miliknya karena obat yang dia minum. Setelah sampai, mereka pun terlihat takjub dengan lingkungan **_Beacon Academy_** yang tidak kalah besar dengan desa **_Konoha_** (Naruto dan Sasuke) atau markas guild **_Fairy Tail_** (Erza dan Natsu). Mereka pun mendengar suara orang yang sedang muntah dan mengalihkan tatapannya pada Natsu.

"Itu bukan aku." Ucap Natsu yang kemudian menunjuk seseorang pemuda dengan rambut pirang dengan armor berwarna putih.

Sasuke pun menyadari sesuatu dan dia pun berkata "Hei, dobe bukannya gadis yang di dekatnya itu..."

"Ya, dia itu target kita untuk kita lindungi namanya Ruby Rose." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Ayo kita pergi, minna."

Beberapa menit kemudian, mereka pun mendengar sebuah ledakan dan mereka pun menemukan sumbernya yaitu dua orang gadis muda yang sedang beradu mulut. Gadis berambut putih panjang diikat satu yang sangat dikenal oleh Naruto dan kawan-kawan sebagai putri kedua pemimpin dari **_Schnee Dust Company_** yang bernama Weiss Schnee dan yang satu lagi gadis berambut hitam pendek tapi dengan highlight berwarna merah dan dia juga memakai baju hitam dan juga jubah berwarna merah.

"Hei, bukannya itu..."

"Ya itu Ruby Rose. Gadis yang diceritakan Ozpin."

"Apa kita harus membantunya?"

"Tidak perlu nee-san, itu bukan urusan kita. Lagipula ada yang membantu dia, lihatlah."

Kemudian mereka berempat melihat gadis berambut hitam panjang dengan pakaian ketat berwarna hitam, dia juga memakai bando berbentuk telinga kucing. Mereka pun melihat kemarahan gadis bernama Weiss itu beralih pada gadis berambut hitam itu meskipun dia mengabaikannya dan membuat Weiss bertambah kesal.

Setelah itu mereka pun pergi dan berpisah, Naruto pergi bersama dengan Erza dan Sasuke pergi bersama dengan Natsu. Saat asyik berbicara dengan Erza, Naruto pun tanpa sadar menabrak seseorang dan membuat orang itu terjatuh.

Naruto yang merasa bersalah mengulurkan tanggannya tapi ada sesuatu dari gadis iniyang membuatnya teringat sesuatu 'Hmm, aku seperti pernah melihat gadis ini tapi dimana ya? Wajah cantik, tubuh proposional, rambut merahnya yang menawan... E-EHHH!!! Ra-Rambut merah... Jangan bilang kalau dia...'

"Naruto, apa itu kau?"

'Tamat aku... Ternyata itu adalah dia, bagaimana dia bisa sampai kesini ttebayo?' Batin Naruto dengan nada frustasi saat tahu kalau orang yang ditabraknya adalah Pyrrha Nikos, juara 4 kali **_Mistral Region Tournament_** sebelum dikalahkan olehnya tapi itu tidak benar juga karena Naruto yang harusnya menang malah mengundurkan diri dari final karena dia sudah tidak sabar untuk pulang dan memakan ramen buatan Eileen dan itu membuat kemenangannya jatuh ke tangan Pyrrha secara otomatis. Pyrrha yang tidak terima akan hasil itu pun berniat menyerang Naruto tapi Naruto malah berhasil menahan serangan tombak milik Pyrrha dengan senjata buatannya **_Maelstrom Arc_** dalam tipe pedangnya. Saat berniat menjauhkan diri darinya, dia pun terpeleset dan jatuh berdua dengan Pyrrha dan bibir mereka pun menyatu tanpa disengaja. Menyadari kesalahannya, dia pun langsung menghilang dengan **_Hiraishin_** meninggalkan Pyrrha dengan wajah yang telah merona hebat entah karena malu atau marah karena ciuman pertamanya terenggut oleh Naruto "Oh, hey Pyrrha... Jadi kenapa kau bisa berada disini hehehe? Kau tidak kesini untuk membunuhku karena hal itu kan?"

Wajah Pyrrha pun merona karena hal itu dan Erza yang menyadari itu pun menyeringai pada Naruto yang menatap kakaknya dengan tatapan bingung.

"Tidak kok, tenang saja aku kesini untuk belajar di **_Beacon_** tapi kalau kau tidak keberatan bisa kan kau latih tanding denganku sesekali?"

'Ya ampun, dia semakin cantik dan manis jika sedang tersenyum seperti itu. Sepertinya kaa-chan benar aku mempunyai selera yang sama seperti tou-chan, seleranya pada perempuan berambut merah.' Batin Naruto yang sedikit merona karena melihat senyuman Pyrrha dan kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil melihat Erza "Tidak masalah, lagipula aku juga akan menjadi siswa di **_Beacon_** bersama dengan kakakku, perkenalkan namanya Erza Scarlet."

"Salam kenal Pyrrha, aku senang bisa melihat seseorang yang bisa membuat gairah bertarung adikku selain sahabatnya yang bernama Sasuke muncul."

"Salam kenal juga nona Erza." Balas Pyrrha dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Maaf kalau aku sedikit lancang nona Erza, tapi bisa aku tanya kenapa kau dan Naruto mempunyai nama belakang yang berbeda, kalian saudara kandung kan?"

"Kami memang saudara kandung kok cuma beda ibu saja Pyrrha." Ucap Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Aku memakai nama belakang ibuku karena nama belakang ibuku merupakan klan besar di tempatku tinggal dan dulu nee-san berpisah dari kaa-chan sejak lama, jadi dia memakai nama belakang yang di berikan oleh sahabatnya karena warna rambutnya."

"Oh begitu..."

 ** _Kringgg_**

 ** _Kringgg_**

 ** _Kringgg_**

"Ayo kita segera ke aula Naruto, pasti si baka itu dan Natsu telah sampai disana dari tadi."

Naruto pun menggangguk dan kemudian dia menggenggam tangan Pyrrha dan berkata "Jadi kau mau ikut bersama kami, Pyrrha? Aku akan memperkenalkanmu pada kedua temanku nanti."

Wajah Pyrrha pun memerah karena Naruto tiba-tiba saja memegang tangannya "Tentu Naruto tapi umm bisa kau lepaskan tanganmu dari tanganku."

"Uwaaa!!! Maaf Pyrrha aku tidak sengaja." Ucap Naruto yang panik dan langsung menarik tangannya dari tangan Pyrrha dan tiba-tiba saja wajahnya memerah dan membatin 'Kulit tangannya putih dan mulus sekali... Tidak, tidak, tidak!!! Aku bukan pencinta wanita berambut merah seperti tou-chan. Lagipula aku tidak ingin menyakiti hati orang lagi, sudah cukup Hinata-chan saja yang terluka karena keegoisanku."

Mereka bertiga pun menuju ke aula dan ditempat itu sangatlah ramai oleh calon siswa-siswi di **_Beacon_**. Kemudian mereka bertiga didatangi oleh Sasuke yang menatap Naruto dan dia pun berkata "Kau lama sekali, Naruto."

"Maaf Sasuke, aku barusan tersesat di jalan yang disebut kehidupan." Balas Naruto dan itu membuatnya ditatap oleh Sasuke, Erza, Pyrrha dan Natsu "Ehem, oh ya Sasuke... Perkenalkan, Pyrrha Nikos. Juara 4 kali **_Mistral Region Tournament_** yang mengalahkanku sewaktu di final."

"Seingatku kau yang menang jika kau tidak menyerah karena kau tidak sabar untuk memakan ramen buatan Eileen-san di rumah."

"Ya terserahmu saja lah..." Balas Naruto dengan menyalingkan tangannya di depan dada bidangnya sedangkan Pyrrha cemberut saat dia tahu alasan Naruto secara tiba-tiba untuk menyerah. Kemudian saat mendengar ada sedikit keributan dan dia melihat siapa pelakunya, Naruto pun menghela nafas dan berkata "Ya ampun, mereka lagi..."

"Kau kenal dengan mereka, Naruto?"

"Kalau gadis berambut putih dengan gaya angkuh dan menyebalkan tapi gadis berambut hitam dengan jubah berwarna merah serta gadis berambut pirang sepertiku itu, aku tidam tahu." Jawab Naruto pada Pyrrha "Tadi aku dan teman-temanku melihat dua gadis itu berseteru dan membuat suatu ledakan di luar tadi."

"Ya ampun, mengerikan sekali..."

Setelah itu, Ozpin pun datang dan mulai berpidato kepada siswa-siswi baru di **_Beacon_**... Setelah itu, mereka pun berpisah dan masuk ke kamar yang disediakan untuk sementara sebelum pembagian tim selesai. Naruto yang bosan pun memutuskan untuk berjalan-jalan sekaligus mencari udara segar tapi sesuatu menarik perhatian Naruto yaitu gadis berambut merah dengan armor berwarna perunggu yang menutupi dadanya dan juga memakai combat skirt. Naruto tahu benar kalau itu adalah Pyrrha yang sedang berlatih menggunakan tombak dan juga tamengnya, **_Milo_** dan **_Akuo_**.

"Kau belum tidur Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha sedikit terkejut saat dia mendengar ada suara yang memanggilnya tapi dia menghela nafas lega saat tahu kalau yang memanggilnya ternyata adalah Naruto "Oh itu kau, Naruto... Aku ingin berlatih satu kali lagi sebelum besok. Kau sendiri?"

"Aku hanya ingin mencari udara segar saja sebenarnya." Jawab Naruto tapi kemudian dia melanjutkan sambil mengeluarkan **_Maelstrom Arc_** miliknya dan dia pun melanjutkan "Tapi kau tidak keberatan kan jika aku bergabung denganmu lagipula aku akan mengabulkan permintaan sparringmu sekarang."

"Tentu saja tidak."

 ** _Wuuuusssshhhh_**

 ** _Traaaaannnnkkk_**

 ** _Traaaaannnnkkk_**

Suaraentingan demi dentingan besi terus berbunyi saat **_Milo_** milik Pyrrha dan **_Maelstrom Arc_** milik Narutpberadu dan terus beresonansi. Kemudian Pyrrha menggunakan **_Milo_** miliknya dan mengincar kaki Naruto tapi Naruto berhasil melompat membuat serangan Pyrrha gagal membuat Naruto membatin 'Tch, hampir saja... Pyrrha sudah lebih kuat dibandingkan dulu. Bisa dipastikan kekuatannya hampir menyamai kekuatan base-ku dan Sasuke yang belum menggunakan **_Chakra_** kami untuk bertarung.'

Naruto yang melihat kekesalan Pyrrha langsung menyerang Pyrrha tapi entah kenapa jalur **_Maelstrom Arc_** miliknya terhenti tepat sebelum senjatanya tepat mengenai Pyrrha ' **Sepertinya dia telah menggunakan _Semblance Polarity_** **miliknya** , **Naruto**. **Berhati** - **hatilah**...'

'Aku mengerti **_Kurama_** , arigatou.' Balas Naruto kemudian dia pun melanjutkan 'Kalau dia sudah menggunakan **_Semblance_** miliknya, saatnya menggunakan **_Jiton_**. Aku percayakan padamu, **_Shukaku_**.'

' **Tentu saja**...' Kali ini giliran Pyrrha yang menyerang Naruto dengan cara menusuk Naruto dengan tombaknya tapi sama seperti yang terjadi padanya jalur arah tombaknya pun berhenti secara tiba-tiba 'Ba-Bagaimana bisa?'

"Jangan kaget seperti itu, aku punya kemampuan yang hampir sama dengan **_Semblance_** -mu." Ucap Naruto.

"Sejak kapan?"

"Sejak lama tapi aku tidak bisa menggunakannya saat dalam pertarungan kita karena aku tidak bisa begitu saja mengeluarkan kartu AS-ku kan?"

"Kau ada benarnya, Naruto. Aku juga hanya menggunakan **_Semblance_** -ku hanya jika aku terdesak."

Mengetahui bertarung menggunakan senjata bukan menjadi sebuah pilihan lagi karena kemampuan magnetism mereka berdua, mereka berdua pun memilih bertarung **_Bare Handed_** tapi karena Pyrrha tidak se-ahli Naruto dalam pertarungan tangan kosong membuatnya kalah dari Naruto.

"Sepertinya aku kalah lagi darimu ya, Naruto." Ucap Pyrrha dengan nafas yang tidak beraturan

"Kau menang terakhir kali melawanku Pyrrha." Balas Naruto yang terlihat biasa saja karena stamina monsternya.

"Aku menang karena lawanku di final mengundurkan diri hanya karena dia ingin memakan makanan buatan ibunya."

"Maaf..." Balas Naruto dengan nada kikuk karena tatapan tajam Pyrrha.

"Naruto, kau ingat kan ciuman yang terjadi padaku dan padamu di final melawanmu waktu itu kan?"

"Tentu saja aku ingat, itu adalah ulahku hal itu bisa sampai terjadi." Jawab Naruto dan kemudian dia pun membatin dengan panik 'Kenapa dia menanyakan itu sekarang, ttebayo!!!'

"Itu ciuman pertamaku kau tahu..." Ucap Pyrrha dengan wajah yang memerah, membuat Naruto terkejut bukan main dan kemudian Pyrrha pun melanjutkan "Ciuman pertama seorang gadis itu sakral, sama sakralnya dengan pernikahan. Aku ingin kau tanggung jawab..."

'E-EHHHH!!! Ta-Tanggung jawab, ttebayo... Jangan bilang dia ingin aku menikahinya?' Batin Naruto yang wajahnya memucat setelah mendengar cerita Pyrrha "Jadi aku harus tanggung jawab dengan cara apa, Pyrrha?"

"Kau bisa mengajakku kencan setelah acara initiation ini selesai."

"Baiklah..." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan 'Diajak kencan oleh gadis secantik Pyrrha... Mimpi apa aku semalam? Man, **_Ero_** -sennin memang benar kalau aku ini kadang selalu diberkahi oleh dewi fortuna.'

"Benarkah Naruto-kun?"

"Tentu saja, jika aku dan kau ada free time... Aku akan mengajakmu kencan, Pyrrha-chan."

Pyrrha pun merasa senang akan keputusan Naruto dan memeluknya tanpa sadar membuat wajah salah satu pahlawan **_Perang Dunia Shinobi Keempat_** ini memerah. Pyrrha pun langsung melepaskan pelukannya dan meminta maaf pada Naruto dan Naruto pun memaafkannya karena sebenarnya Naruto menyukai pelukan dari Pyrrha tapi dia terlalu gengsi untuk mengatakannya.

"Jadi kau sudah ada nama yang cocok untuk menjadi partnermu nanti, Naruto?"

"Dari nada bicaramu kau ingin aku menjadi partnermu, iya kan Pyrrha-chan?" Tanya Naruto dan Pyrrha menjawabnya dengan anggukan kepala "Aku ingin berpartneran denganmu tapi aku sudah ada nama calon yang akan msnjadi partnerku."

"Kakak-mu kah?"

"Bukan tapi sahabatku, Sasuke." Jawan Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Dia itu, cuek pendiam dan kurang bergaul dengan siapapun kecuali aku, nee-san dan Natsu jadi aku ingin berada di sampingnya dan menjelaskan padanya kalau dia itu tidak sendirian. Lagipula walaupun sifat kami berdua itu berbeda jauh bagaikan **_Yin_** dan **_Yang_** , emas dan silver dan lain-lain tapi aku lebih bisa bekerja sama dengan Sasuke dibandingkan dengan orang lain, maaf."

"Tidak usah meminta maaf padaku, Naruto. Aku malah menghargaimu karena kau lebih memilih sahabatmu daripada seorang gadis." Balas Pyrrha dan kemudian dia pun melanjutkan "Kalau begitu aku pamit dulu, perbanyak istirahat soalnya besok adalah hari dimana kita para **_Hunter_** ** _s_** dan **_Hunt_** ** _ress_** menunjukkan taring sebenarnya di **_Remnant_**."

"Ya aku tahu, kau juga istirahat yang cukup Pyrrha-chan."

-To Be Continued-

Review:

Guest:

Ini udah update.

Guest:

Ini udah update.

Kokonoe201:

Kalo ente gak suka gak usah baca. Lu memang suka kalo Naruto sama Erza tapi jangan lu kira gua bakal sependapat sama lu soalnya gua udah agak eneg sama incest dan Naruto sama Erza itu saudara kandung disini jadi jangan berharap ane buat dia jadi pair Naruto. Kalo udah sampe maki-maki make kata-kata kotor cuma gara-gara pair doang, fuck you. Ini bukan warung atau toko dengan slogan pembeli adalah raja yang reader bisa seenaknya nyuruh author ngotak-ngatik ficnya buat muasin hasrat reader sendiri. Semua keputusan ada sama author, lu tuh reader cuma baca doang gratis lagi jadi gak usah banyak protes. Suka Alhamdulillah, kagak bodo amat. Lain kali ngeliat kaya gini lagi cuma gara-gara pair, I will personally block you myself.

Bo215:

Ane sih udah dapet senjata buat Naruto, Sasuke, dan Natsu. Nama senjata Naruto **_Maelstrom Arc_** , gabungan pedang dan senjata api tipe shot gun ini juga memiliki tempat penyimpan buat kunai-kunai **_Hiraishi_** ** _n_** miliknya, nama senjata Sasuke masih **_Kusanagi_** tapi lebih tajam dari biasanya dan bisa berubah ke rifle gun. Senjata Natsu **_Blazing Dragon_** , dua gauntlet berwarna merah yang kiri memiliki crest **_Fairy Tail_** dan yang kanan mempunyai crest **_Alvarez Empire_** , memiliki tempat penyimpanan **_Fire Dust_** untuk stock energi Natsu kalau dia kekurangan banyak energi. Senjata Sasuke dam Naruto terdiri dari **_Chakra Metal_** , jadi mereka bisa menyalurkan chakra ke senjatanya. Erza gak ada soalnya di **_Pocket Dimension_** miliknya, senjata Erza udah sebanyak armornya.

Anon-kun:

Terima kasih udah ngertiin, gak kaya yang di atas.


	3. Chapter 3: Team SHNNE(Shine)

Name: Hunter of Remnant

Author: The World Arcana

Genre: Friendship, Adventure

Rating: M

Pair: Naruto Uzumaki x Pyrrha Nikos, Sasuke Uchiha x Erza Scarlet, Natsu Dragneel x Weiss Schnee, Jaune Arc x Ruby Rose, Sun Wukong x Blake Belladona, dll.

Chapter 3: Team Shine(SHNNE)

Keesokan harinya setelah Naruto berlatih tanding dengan Pyrrha, dia dan tim-nya pun memutuskan untuk pergi ke tempat yang akan menjadi tempat inisiasi mereka sebagai seorang _**Hunters**_ , melihat Pyrrha yang sedang bersama gadis berbaju putih yang kemarin ada masalah dengan target mereka Ruby Rose dan seorang pemuda berambut pirang sepertinya... Naruto pun berniat memanggil Pyrrha dan menyapa-nya.

"Yo Pyrrha..."

"Ah Naruto..."

Wajah Pyrrha terlihat senang saat melihat Pyrrha tapi dia juga melihat Pyrrha mengeluarkan ekspresi kalau dia sedang ada sedikit masalah "Kau ada masalah apa, Pyrrha?"

Pyrrha berniat menjawab tapi gadis berbaju putih itu melihat Naruto dan berkata dengan ketus "Aku ingin mengajukan diri sebagai partner dari Pyrrha, jangan ikut campur."

"Kau ingin mencari partner dengan attitude-mu yang seperti itu. Pantas saja Pyrrha terlihat tidak nyaman sedari tadi."

"A-Apa kau bilang!!!"

Tapi Naruto mengabaikan ucapan gadis berpakaian putih itu dan tersenyum pada Pyrrha "Kalau begitu sampai ketemu lagi di acara inisiasi, Pyrrha. Jangan lupa untuk mencari partner yang benar, Pyrrha."

Melihat kepergian Naruto, pemuda berambut pirang itu melihat Pyrrha dan berkata "Dia pacarmu?"

Dan wajah cantik Pyrrha pun merona setelah mendapatkan pertanyaan itu.

Naruto kemudian menemukan teman-temannya dan Sasuke pun berkata "Kau telat, dobe..."

"Maaf, teme."

Sasuke pun menghela nafas panjang dan dia pun berkata "Naruto aku tahu kalau kau agak tertarik pada Pyrrha saat pertarungan kalian di turnamen itu dan dia juga merasakan hal yang sama padamu tapi jangan lupa misi kita disini."

"Jangan khawatir, teme. Aku tidak lupa dengan misi kita. Melindungi Ruby Rose dan juga tempat ini dari Salem." Balas Naruto dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Tapi tidak ada salahnya kan kalau kita juga menjalankan kehidupan kita seperti remaja normal pada umum-nya? Bukannya itu tujuan jiji memberikan kita kesempatan kedua dan mengirim kita kesini."

"Kau ada benarnya, Naruto tapi serius... Jangan lupakan tujuan kita sebenarnya disini." Balas Sasuke dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Kita tidak tahu apa yang Salem rencanakan dan seperti apa kekuatan-nya yang sebenarnya sampai-sampai dia bisa membuat Kaguya terusir ke _**Elemental Nation**_. Aku ingin kita tetap waspada..."

"Jangan khawatir... Aku akan mengingat semua yang kau katakan padaku Sasuke."

Natsu dan Sasuke pun pergi dan meninggalkan Naruto dan Erza sendirian.

"Naruto..."

Naruto pun berbalik dan berkata "Ada apa onee-chan?"

"Kenapa kau dan Sasuke sangat terobsesi pada orang bernama Salem itu?"

"Kau ingat saat aku pernah bilang kalau aku dan Sasuke bukan berasal dari sini dan aku sekaligus Sasuke mati di dalam duel kami kan?" Tanya Naruto dan Erza pun mengganggukkan kepalanya "Disana aku menghadapi sebuah musuh yang luar biasa kuat-nya namanya Kaguya Otsutsuki dan dia berasal dari sebuah dimensi lain tepat-nya disini."

"Tapi apa hubungan-nya dia dengan Kaguya yang kau dan Sasuke selalu sebut itu."

"Mereka adalah saudara tepat-nya Salem adalah kakak dari Kaguya. Kaguya di usir dari dunia ini ke dunia kami dan disana dia mendapatkan kekuatan yang sama seperti kami chakra untuk mengalahkan Salem. Aku tahu Kaguya atau kami berdua yang mempunyai chakra lebih kuat dari Salem tapi kita berdua tidak tahu menahu tentang Salem terutama kekuatan-nya. Yang kami ketahui hanyalah koneksi-nya dengan Kaguya dan fakta kalau dia adalah sosok yang menciptakan _**Grimm**_ di _**Remnant**_. Karena itulah aku dan Sasuke terobsesi untuk memburu Salem karena aku yakin jika kita semua berhasil mengalahkan Salem maka..."

" _ **Remnant**_ akan aman dari ancaman _**Grimm**_ untuk selama-lamanya, bukan begitu tuan Uzumaki?"

"Proffessor Ozpin..."

Melihat sosok yang memotong perkataannya, Naruto pun berkata "Apa yang sedang kalian kau lakukan disini?"

"Tidak usah marah seperti itu, tuan Uzumaki." Balas Ozpin yang kemudian melanjutkan "Kita mempunyai tujuan yang sama lagipula."

"Tapi setidaknya aku tidak menggunakan seorang gadis belia untuk mengalahkan Salem."

Mendengar perkataan Naruto, Ozpin tidak merespon dan dia pun berkata "Aku tidak peduli kau ingin berfikiran apa padaku, tuan Uzumaki. Yang aku lihat adalah nona Rose mempunyai potensial yang bisa membantumu dan tim-mu mengalahkan Salem dan membawa perdamaian di _**Remnant**_."

Mendengar perkataan Ozpin, Erza pun menginterupsi "Aku tidak yakin, _**Remnant**_ akan damai hanya dengan mengalahkan Salem proffessor Ozpin. Kau tidak lupa akan kesenjangan sosial bagi para manusia dan para faunus bukan? Apalagi para faunus semakin dibenci karena ulah dari _**White Fang**_. Saranku kau bicarakan pada jendral Ironwood tentang masalah ini karena aku lihat _**Atlas**_ lah tempat yang memperlakukan faunus dengan tidak manusiawi. Ayo kita pergi, Naruto..."

"Aku akan membicarakannya pada Ironwood, nona Scarlet." Ucap Ozpin dan kemudian dia tersenyum saat melihat sosok Erza dan Naruto yang semakin lama semakin jauh dari dirinya 'Mereka benar-benar kelompok yang menarik. 4 sosok anomali dengan kekuatan abnormal yang berasal dari dimensi lain. Aku harap kita berhasil mendamaikan dunia ini dan membebaskan dunia ini dari Salem dan para _**Grimm**_ ciptaan-nya.'

Ozpin kemudian pergi ke tempat dimana acara inisiasi akan dilaksanakan dan dia bisa melihat ekspresi kesal Naruto saat dia tiba dan dia pun langsung pergi ke podium yang dimana terlihat sebuah bantalan peluncur di depan dia dan asisten-nya, Glynda Goodwitch.

"Selama bertahun-tahun kalian semua telah dilatih. Dan hari ini, kemampuan kalian akan dinilai di _**Emerald Forest**_."

Dan setelah itu, Glynda yang mulai berbicara "Sekarang, saya yakin banyak dari kalian yang telah mendengar desas-desus tentang penempatan tim. Baiklah, izinkan kami untuk mengatakannya pada kalian. Kalian semua akan diberikan rekan tim hari ini, "katanya

"Rekan satu tim ini akan bersamamu selama sisa waktumu di Beacon. Jadi, demi kepentinganmu, berpasangan dengan seseorang yang dengannya kamu bisa bekerja dengan baik."

Mendengar itu Naruto pun menatap Sasuke dan menyeringai dan Sasuke pun membalas seringai dari Naruto. Mereka berdua memang selalu bertengkar tentang hal sepele tapi soal bekerja sama, kerja sama tim mereka tidak perlu ditanyakan lagi.

"Saya akan katakan saat itu juga, orang pertama yang kamu lakukan kontak mata setelah mendarat akan menjadi pasanganmu selama 4 tahun ke depan."

Naruto pun mendengar Ruby yang berteriak dan Naruto merasa iba karena dia tahu kalau Ruby ingin satu tim dengan kakak-nya tapi pembagian tim-nya tidak seperti itu. Kemudian Naruto pun melihat teman-temannya dan dia pun berkata pada Sasuke "Kau sudah siap, teme?"

"Tentu saja..." Balas Sasuke dan kemudian dia melihat Happy "Kau membawa Happy, Natsu?"

"Jangan khawatir, aku sudah bilang pada Ozpin tentang ini." Balas Natsu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan saat melihat Sasuke yang terlihat sedang memikirkan sesuatu "Happy tidak akan membebani kita. Dia sudah berlatih keras dan bahkan dia juga bisa menggunakan _**Transformation**_ dan _**Re**_ - _ **Quip**_ _ **Magic**_."

"Baiklah, kalau begitu..."

Mereka pun melihat semua orang yang dipentalkan oleh launch pad ke _**Emerald Forest**_ dan saat giliran Naruto, Ozpin pun berkata "Kau tidak terlihat cemas tuan Uzumaki."

"Aku sudah mengalami kejadian yang lebih parah dari ini." Balas Naruto yang mengingat saat dia disentil ke jurang oleh Jiraiya yang memaksa-nya memanggil _**Gamabunta**_ dengan bantuan _ **Kurama**_.

Naruto pun dilempar oleh launch pad itu dan saat di udara, dia pun mengambil kunai _**Hiraishin**_ miliknya dan melempar-nya ke tanah yang berada jauh di bawahnya.

 _ **Srinnnggg**_

Naruto pun menghilang dan muncul di tempat kunai miliknya berada dan dia pun menunggu Sasuke yang sudah turun dari _**Kuchiyose**_ elang miliknya "Jadi kita pergi cari kakakmu dan Natsu atau mengambil relic itu terlebih dahulu?"

"Tentu saja mencari kakakku dan Natsu terlebih dahulu." Ucap Naruto yang berkata pada Sasuke "Pegang tanganku..."

" _ **Hiraishin**_!!!"

Glynda yang melihat apa yang dilakukan Naruto dari salah satu kamera yang ditaruh staff _**Beacon**_ disana pun berkata "Apa dia baru saja melakukan teleportasi?"

"Iya..."

"Apa semblance dia adalah teleportasi? Tapi aku tidak pernah melihat semblance berbentuk teleportasi sebelum-nya."

"Yang kau lihat bukanlah semblance, Glynda."

"Lalu apa, Ozpin?"

"Kau lihat saja sendiri." Balas Ozpin dengan ambigu 'Aku juga tidak bisa menjelaskannya karena mereka adalah anomali yang berasal dari dunia yang berbeda dengan kita.'

"Tch..."

Naruto dan Sasuke yang sudah menemukan Natsu, Erza dan Happy pun berhasil menemukan sebuah relic bersamaan dengan kakak dari Ruby yang bernama Yang dan partner-nya yang bernama Blake.

"Minggir!!!"

"Aughhhh... Apa yang menabrak-ku?" Tanya Naruto yang terjatuh ke tanah dan dia terkejut saat melihat Pyrrha yang berada di atas tubuhnya "P-Pyrrha..."

"Ahhh!!! Ma-Maaf Naruto..."

Rona merah menjalar di wajah mereka berdua tapi saat Naruto ingin bertanya apa yang membuat Pyrrha dan partner-nya yang bernama Jaune Arc berlari seperti itu, dia pun mendapat info dari _**Kurama**_

" **Naruto**!!! **Ada banyak _Grimm_ yang mengarah ke tempat**- **mu**."

'Tch, sepertinya Salem mulai bertindak...' Batin Naruto yang sudah mengubah kunai kecilnya menjadi pedang.

"Naruto..."

"Bersiap-siaplah, Sasuke, Natsu, Erza. Ada pasukan _**Grimm**_ yang mengarah ke kita semua."

"Dari mana kau tahu akan hal itu, Naruto? Perasaan aku dan Jaune belum mengatakannya padamu."

"Aku bisa merasakannya..."

Mereka pun melihat puluhan _**Grimm**_ yang membuat Yang dan Blake terkejut bukan main bahkan Glynda dan Ozpin yang melihat dari kejauhan juga cukup terkejut saat melihat itu.

"Ozpin!!! Kenapa ada banyak _**Grimm**_ di _**Emerald Forest**_. Seharusnya jumlah-nya tidak sebanyak itu."

'Tch, sepertinya Salem berniat menyingkirkan Naruto dan teman-temannya dari awal cerita."

"Ozpin, kita tidak bisa melanjutkan ini. Kita harus kesana dan membantu mereka."

"Tidak..." Balas Ozpin yang kemudian melanjutkan "Acara ini harus tetap berlanjut..."

"Tapi..."

"Mereka sudah dewasa, Glynda. Mereka seharusnya tahu jalan menjadi seorang _**Hunter**_ itu tidaklah mudah. Ini akan membuktikan tekad mereka menjadi seorang _**Hunter**_."

Sedangkan kembali dengan Naruto, pertarungan sengit terjadi antara tim Naruto, Pyrrha, Yang, Blake melawan para _**Grimm**_.

Melihat Naruto yang mendekati salah satu _**Grimm**_ , Pyrrha terlihat panik dan dia pun berkata "Naruto!!! Apa yang kau lakukan? Pergi dari sana!!!"

"Jika tuan-mu itu memerintahkanmu untuk membunuh kami semua..." Ucap Naruto dengan dingin dan dia pun mengeluarkan bola energi berukuran super besar "Katakan pada tuan-mu, dia tidak akan berhasil... _**Chou**_ - _ **Oodama Rasengan**_!!!"

 _ **Boooommm**_

 _ **Rasengan**_ milik Naruto menghancurkan beberapa dari _**Grimm**_ itu dan membuat Jaune, Blake dan Yang terkejut sekaligus kagum pada kemampuan Naruto. Naruto kemudian mendekati Pyrrha dan memeluk-nya "Pyrrha... Kau tidak perlu khawatir, aku baik-baik saja."

"Bodoh..." Balas Pyrrha yang membalas pelukan Naruto "Jangan buat aku khawatir seperti itu."

Naruto pun tersenyum dan dia pun berkata "Maaf... Jadi kau bisa melanjutkan?"

Pyrrha pun mengambil _**Akuo**_ dan _**Milo**_ miliknya "Tentu saja..."

"Yang..."

"Ada apa?"

"Bukannya itu adikmu dan heiress dari _**Schnee Dust Company**_ itu."

Yang terlihat panik saat melihat saudari-nya dan heiress _**Schnee Dust Company**_ bernama Weiss itu terperangkap dan berpegangan pada kaki _**Grimm**_ bertipe _**Nevermore**_ yang melintas di atas mereka.

"Ruby!!! Seseorang tolong selamatkan adikku."

" _ **Requip**_!!!"

Erza pun menggunakan _**Heaven**_ ' _ **s Wheel Armor**_ dan terbang ke arah _**Nevermore**_ itu dan dia berhasil menyelamatkan Ruby tapi saat dia ingin menyelamatkan Weiss, kaki _**Nevermore**_ itu bergoncang dan pegangan Weiss pada kaki _**Nevermore**_ itu terlepas.

"A-Ahhhhhh!!!"

"Weiss!!!"

Tapi Weiss berhasil ditangkap oleh Natsu di udara yang menggunakan kekuatan _**Aera**_ dari Happy dan dia pun berkata "Tch, sungguh merepotkan. Kau bisa kan menggunakan kekuatan _**Gylph**_ milikmu? Kenapa kau tidak menggunakan-nya. Merepotkan saja..."

"Kenapa kau marah-marah padaku!!! Kau niat menolongku atau tidak sih?"

"Tch..."

Setelah sampai di tanah Weiss pun berkata "Errr, te-terima kasih telah menolongku..."

"Natsu..." Balas Natsu yang kemudian melanjutkan "Namaku Natsu Dragneel."

"Dia tampan juga..." Gumam Weiss yang melihat Natsu menjauh dan pergi ke tempat Erza, Sasuke dan Naruto "Tapi sayang rambut-nya berwarna pink, seperti perempuan saja..."

"Rambutku berwarna salmon bukan pink, jangan salah sebut."

'Eh, kenapa dia bisa mendengarku?'

Setelah jumlah mereka bertambah banyak setelah kedatangan Nora Valkyrie dan Lie Ren, Naruto dan Sasuke pun memimpin serangan dibantu oleh Natsu, Erza, Yang dan yang lain.

"Hei, kau punya dust api?"

Weiss pun memberikan salah satu _**Dust**_ miliknya pada Natsu yang dimakannya "Hei!!! Apa yang kau lakukan? Benda itu bukan untuk dimakan?"

"Natsu!!!"

Tangan Natsu pun dilapisi kobaran api dan dia pun meloncat ke arah _**Beowulf Alpha**_ yang dilemparkan Naruto padanya " _ **Fire Dragon Iron Fist**_!!!"

 _ **Beowulf Alpha**_ itu terlempar karena kuat-nya pukulan dari Natsu dan Naruto dan Erza menyatukan kekuatan mereka untuk membuat _**Rasengan**_ ukuran besar " _ **Chou**_ - _ **Oodama Rasengan**_!!!"

Melihat _**Beowulf**_ _ **Alpha**_ itu hancur karena serangan Naruto dan Erza, yang lain pun terlihat kagum, terkejut sekaligus takut saat melihat kemampuan Natsu, Naruto, Erza dan Sasuke apalagi Sasuke membakar salah satu _**Grimm**_ sampai tewas hanya dengan menatapnya saja.

'Seberapa kuat sebenarnya kau, kakak dan teman-temanmu Naruto?'

Di lain tempat... Salem yang melihat para ciptaannya dihancurkan oleh kelompok Naruto, dan yang lain pun menggertakkan giginya dan berkata " **Nikmati kemenangan kalian saat ini** , **Kaguya** - **spawn**. **Tapi lain kali kemenangan akan menjadi milikku** **dan aku akan mengambil kekuatan kalian yang bernama _Chakra_** **itu dan _Remnant_** **akan menjadi milikku dan tidak ada yang bisa menghentikanku termasuk kau** , **Ozma**."

-Time Skip-

"Cardin Winchester, Russel Thrush, Dove Bronzewing dan Sky Lark. Kalian berempat telah menemukan potongan bidak menteri berwarna hitam. Mulai saat ini kalian akan bekerja sama sebagai Team CRDN(Cardinal), dipimpin oleh Cardin Winchester."

"Tch..."

"Ada apa, onee-chan?"

"Faunus hater seperti mereka tidak pantas menjadi seorang _**Hunter**_."

"Tenang saja, jika mereka melakukan intimidasi pada seorang faunus disini. Aku akan memberinya pelajaran. Mereka tidak tahu apa yang bisa lakukan sebagai _**Legendary Prankster of Konoha**_."

"Heh, terima kasih Naruto."

"Jaune Arc, Pyrrha Nikos, Nora Valkyrie dan Lie Ren. Kalian telah menemukan dua bidak ksatria berwarna putih. Mulai dari sekarang kalian akan dikenal sebagai Team JNPR(Juniper), dipimpin oleh Jaune Arc."

"Proffessor, sepertinya ada kesalahan disini. Pyrrha, Nora, Ren, dan yang lain yang banyak berkontribusi di pertarungan ini."

"Jaune, aku dan Glynda melihat semua dari sini. Aku memang merasa kemampuan bertarung dan bertahan hidupmu lebih rendah daripada rekan-rekanmu yang lain tapi menjadi pemimpin bukan hanya yang paling kuat tapi yang bisa menjaga dan menaikkan moral semua rekannya, bukan begitu tuan Uzumaki?"

Naruto menaikkan alis-nya karena Ozpin yang menyebut namanya dan dia pun menghela nafas "Aku dan teman-temanku memang banyak membunuh banyak _**Grimm**_ tapi kau berhasil menaikkan moral rekanmu yang lain bahkan strategi yang kau buat bisa membuat yang lain bertahan hidup dari para _**Grimm**_ itu. Jadi aku rasa keputusan Ozpin tidak salah, Jaune."

"Baiklah..." Balas Jaune dan kemudian dia melanjutkan dengan percaya diri "Aku akan melakukan yang terbaik."

"Selanjutnya..." Ucap Ozpin yang melanjutkan "Ruby Rose, Weiss Schnee, Blake Belladona dan Yang Xiao Long. Kalian telah menemukan potongan bidak benteng berwarna putih. Mulai dari sekarang kalian akan dikenal sebagai Team RWBY(Ruby), dipimpin oleh Ruby Rose."

Meskipun Blake dan Yang terutama Yang menyukai Ruby sebagai pemimpin tim mereka, Naruto melihat ada tatapan tidak suka dan tidak terima dari Weiss pada Ruby saat mendengar itu dan dia pun menatap Sasuke membuatnya berkata "Kenapa kau menatapku seperti itu?"

"Tidak apa-apa..."

"Heh, aku tidak akan marah kalau kau menjadi pemimpin dari tim kita Naruto. Lagipula dari awal kita melakukan pekerjaan kecil kita sebagai pemburu _**Grimm**_ , kami sudah memutuskan kalau kau adalah pemimpin kami sejak awal. Memang kau itu idiot, tidak sabaran, suka main serang saja..."

"Hei!!!"

"Tapi kau lebih kharismatik daripada aku, Natsu atau Erza yang pernah menjadi _**Guild Master**_ di guild-nya."

Naruto yang mendengar itu pun tersenyum dan berkata "Terima kasih, Sasuke."

"Sama-sama..."

"Dan yang terakhir... Naruto Uzumaki, Sasuke Uchiha, Erza Scarlet dan Natsu Dragneel ditambah seseorang bernama Happy yang telah membawa satu bidak raja berwarna hitam dan salah satu bidak raja berwarna putih. Mulai dari sekarang kalian akan dikenal sebagai tim SHNNE(Shine), dipimpin oleh Naruto Uzumaki."

Mendengar itu Naruto pun melihat Natsu dan Sasuke yang tersenyum sekaligus Erza yang menatapnya dengan tatapan bangga 'Aku tidak akan mengecewakan kalian, minna.'

Pyrrha kemudian menghampiri Naruto dan memeluknya "Selamat ya, Naruto..."

"Ah... Terima kasih, Pyrrha." Balas Naruto yang merona karena dirinya agak terkejut saat mendapatkan pelukan secara tiba-tiba dipeluk oleh Pyrrha.

Sasuke yang melihat itu pun disikut oleh Erza dan membuat-nya berkata "Kau tidak mengatakan apapun lagi pada Naruto?"

"Hmm, untuk apa? Lagipula Naruto benar. Aku dan dia diberikan kesempatan kedua jadi tidak ada salah-nya kalau kita menjalankan hidup kami dengan tenang meskipun aku harap Naruto tetap akan fokus pada misi kita nanti."

"Tenang saja, adik-ku itu tidak akan kehilangan fokus dan tujuan meskipun dia memiliki hubungan dengan Pyrrha kelak."

'Aku harap kau benar, Erza.'

-Time skip-

Setelah acara inisiasi selesai, Natsu kemudian meninggalkan kamar yang akan mereka gunakan untuk ditinggali oleh tim-nya dan membiarkan Naruto, Sasuke dan Erza mendekorasi kamar itu sendiri. Natsu yang sadar telah diikuti sedari tadi oleh Weiss pun menatap-nya yang di belakangnya dengan tatapan datar.

"Bisa tidak kau tidak mengikutiku?"

"Aku tidak mengikutimu." Balas Weiss dengan nada kesal yang wajahnya dipenuhi rona merah karena kesal dan malu tapi Natsu malah menaikkan alis-nya "Aku hanya ingin berterima kasih saja padamu?"

"Bukankah kau sudah melakukannya tadi di _**Emerald Forest**_?"

"A-Ah..."

Natsu kemudian mulai berjalan meninggalkan Weiss yang salah tingkah dan kemudian dia berhenti dan berkata "Namamu Weiss kan...? Putri kedua dari Jacques Schnee?"

"Iya..." Balas Weiss dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Memangnya kenapa?"

"Aku bisa melihat tatapan bencimu pada rekanmu yang bernama Ruby karena dia terpilih sebagai ketua tim RWBY." Balas Natsu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Sebaiknya kau hentikan kebencianmu itu dan mulai menerima posisi Ruby."

"Kenapa harus? Dia itu bodoh, gegabah dan aku juga lebih pengalaman daripada dia. Kenapa aku harus menerima-nya?"

"Karena Weiss... Meskipun kau kaya karena kau adalah putri dari pemimpin dari perusahaan _**Dust**_ terbesar di _**Remnant**_ bukan berarti kau bisa mendapatkan apapun sesuai keinginan-mu."

"Jangan bicara sembarangan tentang aku, tuan Dragneel. Kau tidak tahu apa-apa tentang aku."

"Kau tahu, aku dulu mempunyai sebuah tim." Ucap Natsu dan kemudian dia melanjutkan "Saat itu aku sama seperti Ruby, bodoh, gegabah dan bahkan salah satu anggota tim-ku lebih kuat dan pengalaman dariku tapi entah kenapa mereka memilih aku sebagai ketua mereka. Inti-nya aku bilang padamu, Ruby memang pemula dan pengalaman-nya kurang darimu tapi berusalah untuk mensupport-nya, aku yakin dia juga akan melakukan hal yang sama padamu kalau kau sedang ada masalah. Karena aku dan kau tahu, dunia ini tidak ada manusia yang sempurna. Mereka selalu membutuhkan bantuan makhluk hidup lain untuk tetap hidup."

Weiss pun tertegun saat mendengar perkataan Natsu, tapi tiba-tiba saja Natsu memegang tangannya dan mengerang kesakitan membuatnya menghampirinya dan berkata "Kau kenapa, Natsu?"

"Tch... Aku tidak apa-apa Weiss, jangan khawatir." Balas Natsu yang mulai pergi meninggalkan Weiss. Setelah jauh dari Weiss, Natsu pun mencoba mengeluarkan api-nya tapi api-nya yang biasanya berwarna merah kekuningan berubah menjadi biru kehitaman, membuatnya mendecih 'Tch, sepertinya kutukan _**Ankhseram**_ yang kudapat setelah mengalahkan Zeref bertambah parah bahkan api-ku sampai berubah warna seperti ini. Aku harap, api ini tidak membunuh siapapun disini. Walaupun sudah mati, kau masih saja merepotkanku saja onii-san.'

'Maaf, Lucy... Karena kutukan ini, kau harus meregang nyawa.'

Sebenarnya ada hal yang Natsu tutup-tutupi soal kematian Lucy. Lucy bukan mati karena merubah segel di buku _**E**_. _ **N**_. _ **D**_ atau terbunuh oleh Zeref atau Acnologia. Lucy Heartfillia mati karena kutukan yang dimiliki-nya sama seperti saat kutukan Zeref mengambil nyawa Mavis saat ciuman pertama mereka. Itulah sebab-nya dia tidak pernah mau menjalin hubungan dengan siapapun karena dia tidak ingin orang yang dicintai-nya kelak diambil kembali oleh kutukan-nya, sama seperti Lucy.

"Apa kau baik-baik saja Natsu?"

Natsu kemudian mematikan api hitam-nya saat melihat Erza dan dia pun berkata "Aku tidak apa-apa, Erza."

-To Be Continued-


End file.
